


A Knight's Greatest Quest

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Knight!Marco, M/M, Prince!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: Jean doesn't want to marry a princess, not when he has the king's best knight at his service.





	A Knight's Greatest Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caravean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravean/gifts).



“You can’t make me go through with this!” Jean cries, feeling anger boiling in him. 

“It’s your duty as the crowned prince, Jean.” The king was firm. He had had enough with his wayward son. They now had the opportunity for a royal alliance and he wasn’t going to let that pass.

“But father—!”

“No buts! This isn’t just about you, Jean, this is a matter of the entire Kingdom. You are to marry Princess Reiss and that is my final word.”

Jean seethed. He couldn’t believe his father’s words. He was nineteen, and he didn’t have power of his own life. He didn’t want to get married, there were reasons for that, but none that he could tell his father. 

He storms out of the crown room being sure to hit one of the walls as he left. There was no way he was going to go through with a wedding, not now, not ever. His steps echoed loudly throughout the castle. He passed several servants who were sure to steer clear of the angry prince. They knew well of his short temper and made sure to keep out of his way. 

“Marco!” His voice rang clear thought out the castle. He made sure his knight would hear him. 

Only a minute later, Marco’s frame came into view. He had a soft smile, one he usually carried when it came to the prince. 

Jean continued his angry pace, grabbing Marco by the wrist and storming to his bed chamber. The knight remained silent, knowing his prince would speak once they were alone. Jean drags Marco through the entry way of his room and slams the door shut, being sure to lock the door behind him. 

What Marco isn’t expecting was to be grabbed by the collar and pulled into a searing kiss.

Without a second thought, the knight relaxes into it, letting the prince take control and do as he pleased. He kissed back, but it was soft, trying to sooth the prince’s anger. Strong hands came up to cup Jean’s frame, slowly guiding up until one cupped his neck and the other resting at his shoulder. 

Jean pulls back then looks Marco straight in the eye,

“I’m guessing the discussion wasn’t in your favor.” Marco says quietly. 

“We’re leaving, Marco. You and I are going and we’re not coming back.”

The knight stills at that, letting his hands drop to his sides. “Jean, we can’t just leave. I know you’re upset, but running away isn’t always the answer.”

Jean throws his hands up and stamps his foot. “Marco, you don’t understand! He’s going to make me marry princess Reiss and I don’t even have a say in it!”

Marco smiles at him then, soft and pure. “Jean, this is your duty. I know it’s not something you want, but as the prince, you need to think about what’s best for your kingdom.”

“Shit Marco, not you too! You, of all people know why I can’t marry her.” Jean seems to crumple then, letting his shoulders slump. He bites his lip and rings his hands while staring down at his feet.

“Jean…”

“Marco, don’t you care? This is… This is marriage were talking about. Don’t you know what marriage entails?”

“Of course I do… But there are bigger things in life.”

“Bigger than what we have? Marco, do you even hear yourself?” 

Marco heaves a heavy sigh and steps closer so he can cup the prince’s face in his hands. “Jean you’re a part of something bigger. I’ll always be at your side, no matter where you go.”

Jean reaches up to press his hand against Marco’s. “Then be at my side when I leave. Marco, the only thing I want any part in is being with you.”

Marco bites his lip as he stares down into Jean’s eyes. They were burning in determination and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change the prince’s mind. 

“Where could we possibly go? Jean, they would find us.”

“No they wouldn’t. Marco please! I’m not just doing this for me, I’m doing this for us. I can’t be married to some girl, not when I have you.”

“I can’t betray the king, Jean.” 

“You’re not betraying him! I’m your prince, he assigned you to me, and it’s my orders you follow.”

Marco looks down at Jean and breathes another soft sigh. He truly cared for Jean and wanted nothing but the prince’s happiness. But the decision was so hard to make. 

“Jean, say we do go. Where could we possibly go? People know your face; you can’t just disappear.”

“Not with that attitude. Marco, there’s miles of wilderness outside of these walls. We’ll go to the country, make a new life for ourselves.” Jean takes Marco’s hands from his face and holds them close. “This is our chance to escape, I never asked for this life, and I hate it. You know that I hate it.”

Marco looks down and their clasped hands and gives Jean a gentle squeeze. “Okay Jean, I’ll go with you. But how?”

“We’ll go in the evening when it’s dark. You pack your clothes; I’ll take care of the rations. We’ll take our fastest steeds.”

“We can’t take the horses Jean; it would be too risky. You know the king keeps them well guarded.” 

“Fine, we’ll go on foot, but we won’t be able to go as fast. That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you and I stay together.” Jean leans up to press a soft kiss to Marco’s lips. “It’s settled then.” Jean squeezes Marco’s hands and steps back. “Meet me here after dinner and we’ll go, okay?”

Marco nods and takes his leave to make preparations for the long night ahead. 

\--

Marco makes his way quietly to Jean’s bed chamber after dinner and finds him waiting outside of the door. 

“Are you ready Marco?” Jean asks taking Marco’s hand. 

“Are you sure about this, Jean?” Marco replies hoping in his heart that Jean had somehow reconsidered. 

“Of course I’m sure, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

Jean leads Marco down the solitary halls of the castle making sure the two of them go unseen. It takes a little while to get past the lurking guards and other knights and servants, but they manage to slip by all of them and make it out into the cool night air. Marco pulls his satchel a little closer as they make their way toward the vast forest just off to the side of the castle. 

They walk for hours before Jean decides he can go no further for the night. 

“I think we’ve covered a good amount of ground, there’s no way they’ll even know we’ve left until morning.” Jean says collapsing onto the ground with his back against a tree. 

“Do you really think we’re safe here Jean?”

Jean looks up at Marco and pats the ground beside him. “For a knight, you sure worry an awful lot.”

Marco slumps down next to Jean settling his bag on the side of himself. “I can’t help it. I always seem to find myself in crazy situations when it comes to you.”

Jean chuckles and leans on Marco’s arm. “Is that so? Something tells me that you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Marco breathes out a light chuckle and wraps his arm around Jean’s shoulders. “I guess not.”

Jean smiles, letting Marco’s warmth sink in. He stares up at the moon and leans deeper into Marco’s embrace. A few quiet moments pass until Jean shuffles away from Marco’s side and crawls into his lap.

“I’m happy you decided to come with me.” Jean says, draping his arms around Marco’s shoulders. 

Marco looks up at him with a soft smile, placing his hands on Jean’s waist. 

“Well, I couldn’t possibly let you go off on your own, now could I?”

Jean doesn’t answer him, instead, leaning in to press their lips together. The kiss is so much sweeter than the one they shared in the morning. Marco moves with Jean, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth and lightly brushing his tongue against Jean’s lips until the Prince opened up for him. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to grow more heated. Marco’s hands gently squeeze Jean’s waist, causing the prince to squirm in his lap. After a moment Jean pulls back, panting, eyes shining with lust and something sweeter. 

“Marco, take me.” Jean breathes against the knight’s lips.

Marco blinks. “W—what? Here?” 

“Please? Nobody is here, we’re the only ones.”

Marco swallows, shifting beneath Jean. He doesn’t get a chance to answer before Jean pulls him back for another kiss. Marco’s hands slide down Jean’s waist to his hips were he gently squeezes the flesh there. 

Jean moans into this kiss, using his leverage to grind against Marco’s thigh. Marco responds by deepening this kiss again and grabbing Jean’s ass. Jean’s hands slide down Marco’s chest and grab at Marco’s collar pulling him in. 

“Marco,” Jean breathes against his lips. “I love you.”

Marco leans back and presses their foreheads together, keeping his hands frim on Jean’s hips. Although they were involved like this many times before, this confession was new. They had never actually used to word “love” before now, but Marco wasn’t going to let the confession go to waste. 

“I love you too.” He whispers, “My prince.”

Jean shifts again, letting his hands find the hem of Marco’s tunic and pushing it up. Marco’s skin was warm against his fingertips. Marcos fingers dig into Jean’s hipbones pulling another moan out of him. Slowly, Marco gets his fingers through the hem of Jean’s pants and tugs them down his thighs. Jean hisses at the feeling of cool air hitting his skin, but parts from Marco momentarily to kick them the rest of the way off. He crawls back into Marco’s lap and lets the other man grab at his ass, gently teasing his cheeks apart. 

Jean gasps and slumps forward, resting his forehead against Marco’s shoulder. Marco’s warm hands make their way up his back and down his arms before coming up to his mouth. 

“Suck,” Marco quietly demands as Jean sucks his fingers into his mouth. Jean moans around his fingers as Marco drops his free hand to palm at his half hard cock, 

“You’re beautiful like this you know.” Marco whispers. He moves his hand up so Jean is baring his neck to him. Then, he kisses Jean going down from his jawline and comes to suck a mark into Jean’s sensitive neck. 

“F—fuck, Marco.” Jean gasps, grinding slow into Marco’s palm. 

Jean’s body feels like it’s on fire. Every time Marco touched him like this always had his senses going haywire. He’s acutely aware of his surroundings and the rocks digging into his knees, but he doesn’t care. He rocks his hips forward, now fully hard and releases Marco’s fingers with a wet pop. 

“Hold on.” Marco says pulling back and grabbing for something in his satchel. He comes up with a small jar. Jean raises his eyebrow as he opens it. “Oil, to make things easier.” He says.

“And here I thought you were just going to use my spit.” Jean snorts shifting his lets a little further apart. 

“I’m not that cruel.” Marco slicks up his fingers and puts the jar to the side before wrapping his arms around Jean’s frame. Jean leans forward and rests his head against Marco’s shoulder again as Marco pulls his cheeks apart. He teases his opening gently with one finger before slowly sinking it in. 

Jean lets out a shaky gasp and Marco’s finger presses into him. It’s an easy slide and it doesn’t take long before Jean tires sinking down further. 

“You’re eager.” Marco huffs jokingly as he begins to thrust his finger. 

“I’ve wanted this… I’ve wanted you.”

“So you took time to prepare yourself?” Marco hums, pulling out gently and easing a second finger into his heat. 

Jean presses his face deeper into the Knight’s shoulder and braces his hands against his chest. “This afternoon, while I was waiting for you.” 

Marco keeps a slow rhythm, thrusting slowly and scissoring his fingers making Jean squirm even more. He keeps a steady hand on Jean’s cock, pumping it slowly along with his thrusts. A few minutes of this has Jean’s legs shaking. By the time Marco adds a third finger, Jean is moving his hips to fuck himself on Marco’s hand. Jean sucks in a breath as Marco adds the third, willing his body to relax under his partner’s gentle touches. 

“You’re so tight Jean, it feels so nice.” Marco rasps against his neck. Meanwhile, Jean has raised one of his hands to his face to bite down his knuckles. On a particular hard thrust Marco crooks his fingers just right and bushes that bundle of nerves inside Jean making the prince cry out.

“Shit, Marco, do that again.” Marco obliges him, twisting his fingers again and making Jean crumple against his chest. Soon they find a steady rhythm that has Jean gasping and moaning against his fingers, but all too soon his hips come to an abrupt stop and he roughly grabs Marcos hand that’s pumping him. “S—stop, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Marco releases him and smiles, still moving his fingers inside him. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I want more,” Jean whines. “I told you I want you to take me.” With that, he sinks down as far as he can on Marco’s fingers and stills his hips. “Please?”

“Are you ready? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I can take it, please…”

“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely.” Marco smiles and eases his fingers out of Jean pulling another gasp out of him. 

Jean pulls back and lets Marco stand to undo his own pants. Jean watches Marco’s cock bounce free of its confines and feels his mouth water a little. Before Marco has a chance to do anything else, Jean is pushing himself onto his knees and sucking Marco’s cock into his mouth. 

The knight gasps at the sudden warmth and wetness enveloping him and he does his best not to simply thrust into it. One of his hands finds Jean’s hair and gently pulls so he can see Jean’s eyes. Jean smiles around his mouthful and begins bobbing his head. Marco sighs and braces his back the tree behind them while Jean keeps a steady pace. He pushes himself to the limit, taking in as much of Marco as he can, it takes several tries, but Jean manages to get him all the way to the back of his thought before swallowing.

Marco gasps at the feeling, no longer able to control himself, takes hold of Jean’s head and starts lightly thrusting into him. Jean moans, sending vibrations up his spine. Jean lets Marco have all the control and braces his hands on his knees as his knight uses his mouth. 

After a minute or two, Marco pulls back, taking Jean by the chin and looking him in the eye. His prince was beautiful with a string of saliva still connecting them. His eyes were glossy and wet with tears, and Marco couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight. 

Marco sinks back down to his knees and pulls Jean into a searing kiss, open mouthed and sloppy with want and desire. He sits back again and pulls Jean with him into his waiting lap, the tip of his cock just barely grazing Jean’s ass. Marco reaches again for the jar of oil and slicks himself up with it. Jean braces his hands on Marco’s shoulders and Marco steadies himself. 

“Are you ready?” Marco asks cupping a hand to Jean’s cheek. 

“More than ready.” Jean begins to sink down on Marco’s cock and sucks in a breath. There was a slight burn, but it wasn’t anything Jean couldn’t handle. Marco keeps his hips still, letting Jean go at his own pace. Inch by inch Jean sinks down until he’s resting fully in Marco’s lap. The two of them stay like that for a moment, panting against each other’s lips. 

“Are you all right?” Marco asks, peppering soft kisses all over Jean’s face. 

“I’m fine,” he whispers and begins to raise his hips. “You can move.”

Marco grabs hold of Jean’s waist and holds him as he moves up and down. He can feel Jean’s wetness as it grazes his stomach and he holds him just a little tighter. Jean finds his rhythm again after that, and Marco begins meeting him with gentle thrusts. 

“F—fuck, Marco, you feel so good. So full.” 

Marco takes the time to go back to kissing Jean’s neck, teasing the skin with his teeth and sucking another dark purple mark into the flesh there. Marco takes hold of Jean’s cock again and begins pumping him in time with their thrusts. Jean whimpers and bites down on Marco’s shoulder causing the knight to gasp. His thrusts get a little more frantic then, until he’s slamming his hips into Jean. Jean cries out again as Marco grinds into him, hitting his sweet spot full force. 

“Marco! Marco, keep doing that. Fuck!” Marco keeps up the brutal pace, now pumping Jean hard and fast. Jean’s knees buckle under his weight and he braces his hands back on Marco’s thighs. He throws his head back and takes everything Marco gives. 

The next time Marco bites down on his neck, Jean sees stars. He grinds down hard and deep on Marco’s cock and that pushes him over the edge. Marco feels Jean’s hot seed spill onto his stomach and fingers and grabs him by the hips and fucks him right though his orgasm. It doesn’t take long for Marco to follow, a few more deep thrusts and he’s spilling himself into Jean, fucking him deep and hot and good. 

They both stay like that, coming down from their high. Jean pulls Marco into another sloppy kiss that the knight melts into. His hands come to cup Jean’s face again as he kisses him. Jean pulls back first this time and looks into Marco’s eyes as he presses their foreheads together. 

“I want to do that for the rest of my life.” Jean says to him. 

Marco chuckles and brushes their noses together. “I’ll never leave your side, my prince.”

“You’d better not, that’s your duty.”

“A duty I humbly accept.”

Jean gingerly pulls off Marco’s cock and settles in his lap once more. “I feel amazing.”

“I hope you can keep walking after this. We’ve still got a long way to go.”

Jean nuzzles against Marcos cheek and lays his head down on the knight’s shoulder. 

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Chellyla! I hope you like your gift and have a wonderful holiday!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://cosmicpeppermintlatte.tumblr.com/) and a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi)


End file.
